This Girl
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Story for First Kisses Contest. Dunno what summary to give it. T just to be sure.


_**A/N: So, this is my story for **_**cheekymonkey34****_'s First Kisses Contest._**

_**Pairing: Ty/CeCe**_

_**Words: forever and sing**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

I have absolutely no idea how I ended up in this situation, walking in the pouring rain, soaked and tired, accompanied by my sister's best friend. The things I do for those girls. Though, right now, I have no idea what I'm exactly doing for them.

Sometimes, I really don't understand this girl. Look at her. She's just as wet as I am, but she doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Normally, she'd freak out if her hair was messed up, but not now.

I can't help but notice how her big, chocolate brown eyes shine so brightly as she looks up in the sky. She's definitely content about something, and I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever be told where we are going.

Why don't I ask her, you might question. I did, the moment she showed up in my room, took me by the hand and told me she needs me for something. Her only response was, _Just follow me, okay?_ And how could I say no to that determined and beautiful face of hers?

Yes, I've just called her beautiful. I know she's my sister's best friend and all, but I've always found her pretty, alright? I'm not just talking about looks. Her appearance definitely reflects her personality. She's fierce, like her hair, confident, like her choice in clothing, fun loving and free spirited, just what her eyes show. There's something about her that always keeps me interested and intrigued. She's an exciting person for sure, there are so many sides to her, and I just can't help but want to get to know each and every one of them. Honestly, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to do that.

It might sound like I'm in love with her. To be honest, I have no idea what these strange, mixed feelings that I have for this girl are. All I know is that, every time I'm with her, something changes in me. She has such a weird effect on me.

Suddenly, she starts humming a song and swaying to the melody that's probably in her head. I try my best to hold back a laugh, failing miserably. She glares at me, without stopping the humming.

"What are you doing, that cliché singing in the rain thing?" I ask, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little, even though I'm still incredibly confused about this whole situation. She stops and laughs a little, running a hand through her now soaked hair.

"Believe it or not, it's always been one of my secret passions." My eyes widen a bit at the word 'secret'. Even though it's not anything big, I didn't think she'd trust me enough to tell me her secrets. "I'm always imagining I'm in one of those movies, when it's raining and the boy and the girl start singing, not caring about anything else, then they end up together forever. But I'm usually alone when I do this." She sighs and lets out another laugh.

"CeCe, are you trying to say you like me?" Her little speech kind of made it seem like it, so I'm seriously hoping the answer is yes. To my surprise, she laughs.

"I never said that."

I watch as she does some awkward dance moves, definitely not the kind she does on TV. The rain wasn't helping either.

"_You and me, we're meant to be._ C'mon, you know the lyrics!" She holds my hand up and does a little spin, before looking at me eagerly.

"I am NOT singing in the rain and definitely NOT dancing in the rain!" Even though my response was automatic, I instantly regretted it. Secretly, I really wanna do it.

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill! C'mon, Ty!" She stays still for a second and looks me in the eyes for what seems like an eternity. "_We're meant to be, can't you see._" I sigh and look to see if anyone was around. The streets are completely empty. I let out a small laugh, taking her by the hand.

"_Meant to be._" I sound really bad singing this. But, when I think about it, she doesn't sound that good either. Maybe that's actually the fun in it. We sing together, doing a silly little dance to go with it.

"_Can't you seeeeee, can't you seeeeee..." _I have to admit, this has to be the most fun I've ever had in my life, and I'm a pretty fun person. Maybe it's the silliness of it. Maybe the movie-like atmosphere. Or maybe, just maybe the fact that CeCe is the one doing this with me, showing me one of the sides of her no one has ever seen before.

This moment seems perfect. I don't want it to end. I just wanna stay this way forever, just singing and dancing stupidly with her. Even though I usually hate rain, right now, it's like I'm not even feeling it anymore. Actually, the only thing I can see, feel, or think about is the beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes are telling me she might feel the same way. Suddenly, her lips curl into a playful smirk.

The next thing I know, I'm feeling the most extraordinary sensation I've ever experienced in my life. I can feel something very soft and delicate, covering my lips. I can also sense a subtle taste of cherries. Whatever this exhilarating new sensation is, I don't want it to end.

After a moment, I realize that those are her lips. CeCe, my sister's best friend, the careless, free-spirited girl is kissing me. This all just feels so perfect, so surreal. I put my arm around her waist and kiss her back with full force, while my other hand's in her hair, fingers tangled up in darker and silkier than usual red locks. We just stand like that for a few minutes, wishing for this moment to last forever.

She finally breaks the kiss, gasping for air. I just look into those beautiful brown eyes, which, right now, are shining brighter than the stars. I see her smile wholeheartedly, not realizing I'm doing the same. She's also the one who breaks the silence.

"So...Are we going home now?"she asks, biting her lip a little. I just stare at her, more confused than ever.

"Wait. You never told me why you needed me!" There she goes, giving me that smirk again.

"Just wanted to make sure of something." With that, she turns around and starts walking, on the way back home. I just sigh and follow her.

_CeCe._ This girl definitely is something. Something very, _very_ special.


End file.
